Chris & Cathy's Love
by TearsofHeaven
Summary: This is a story about Cory and Carrie realizing the love between Chris and Cathy. Pls rr!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
November. A month of thanksgiving. For us, it was a month of celebration. For over three years my sister, brothers and I were imprisoned in an attic. Because of the cruelty of a grandmother and the heartlessness of a mother, we were denied our childhood and we were to be forever damaged. My twin and I will always look "funny." We did not have many friends for they seemed to have a problem with how we look. Our heads are too big and our bodies are too small.  
  
It didn't matter. We had each other.  
  
Chris and Cathy were busy in their own worlds: Chris studying hard to become a doctor and Cathy a prima ballerina.  
  
We lived with Doctor Paul. He was wonderful. He bought us anything we wanted. He even left Cory and I attend a school close to home when we both hated to be away at the dorms. Cory and I lived with Paul until he died.  
  
This is the story of how Cory and I found out about.the love between our sister and brother. 


	2. Chapter 2 Home from the Hospital

It was the year that I became sick and Chris brought me home from the hospital. Cathy and he were arguing. He thought that I should stay at the hospital, but Cathy wanted me to come home. I didn't really care. Cory met us at the door and raced inside to our bedroom.

Cory and I shared a bedroom together. He never could get use to sleeping by himself. He often complained about the wind late at night. I smiled at my older brother as he gently laid me on the bed. His hand ran across my face and hair, and I could see the horror in his eyes when some of my hair came off in his hand.

He tried to hide the look on his face as he kissed the top of my head and asked, "You want anything Carrie?" It hurt to shake my head, but I did so. "No, Chris. Thank you for bringing me home." He went to move away and I caught his hand. Concern went over his face. "I meant it Chris. I'm sorry for what I did. Do you think Cathy is okay?" He squeezed my hand and winked. "I'll make sure she is." His eyes glanced behind my head and said, "Eat some soup and I'll see you in a little while."

Cathy was quietly draping scarves across the mirror. Chris whispered something to her and they left. I was alone with my twin.

Cory could not hide the anger and hurt he felt. He held the cup of soup and came to sit next to me. Putting the soup on the table, he crawled into bed with me whispering, "Can I hold you?" I knew since I woke up that I was going to have to answer to him. He was the quietest among us, but he was like my other half.

He opened his arms and I moved over. He bent over me and whispered shakily, "Don't ever scare me again!" I nodded and I whispered, "I'm sorry, Cory, I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did. Why? Why would you want to feel like that?" I couldn't look at him. I crawled up into a small ball on the bed and closed my eyes. "Cory, you seem to be so far away from me. I wanted to feel what you felt. I wanted … to share in your pain." I felt the bed shift and his weight moved. Opening my eyes, he was at the window with the cold breeze on his face. I slowly got up and went to him. Wrapping my arms around his waist I laid my head on his shoulder. "I know how close we are. I wanted to feel what you felt. You have all of those nightmares….I was crazy to do what I did." He turned around and shakily said, "Carrie, you purposely ate doughnuts that were laced with arsenic. You know exactly how I feel. You were there. I almost died." His blue eyes were clouded over. His hands were on my arms and he was shaking me slightly.

"Carrie!" He cried softly, "I cannot lose you!" I don't know what I was thinking. All I know was that he wanted to go to college and I couldn't stay at Paul's by myself.

Also, I didn't want to tell him who I saw the day that I decided to it. I was going to tell him, but I couldn't. I left him take me into his arms and back to the bed. Maybe I'll tell him another day.

His blue eyes were clear when he turned around and brought the soup over to me. He was content enough to sit with me and feed me.

I don't know if Cory heard Cathy, but I heard her say softly to Chris, "Do you see what I'm seeing?"


	3. chapter 3 Cathy and I

Cory was extremely angry with me over the arsenic, but he was quiet about it. I was the one that spoke up between us. It took a while for him to leave my side. I didn't notice it at first, but he was always in the same room with me whenever he was home.  
  
Cathy was another story. I woke up the next morning and she was sitting on the rocking chair watching me. Slowly she would rock back and forth, back and forth. It reminded me of being in the attic when all of us would sit on Chris' lap in the rocking chair. She noticed that I was awake and she moved to sit on the bed. All she could say was, "Why? Why did you do it?" She wouldn't understand, or would she? I swallowed and I tried to sit up in bed.  
  
"Cathy, I don't know if you will understand. I had to feel the same as how Cory felt." She blinked trying hard to understand. "What?"  
  
"I had to know. He is leaving.." I looked away. She touched my arm. "Carrie. I do understand. I feel the same way about Chris. I would be horrified if.." she closed her eyes "I would the same if he was leaving." "But, Cathy, he did leave. Chris lives at the dorm." Shaking my head I added quietly, "I couldn't think about life without him." I couldn't tell her about whom I saw the other day..it would drive her crazy.  
  
I think this was the moment that I began to understand my sister as a sister, not as a "pretend mother." She nodded her head and crawled into bed with me. Without words, she comforted me as a sister would. A few minutes later, she touched my cheek and said softly, "Darling, he isn't going to leave you. We all are just growing up and being who we are meant to be. This is how life is supposed to be, Carrie."  
  
Cathy stayed with me and watched a movie. Chris came in after he came home. Cathy's eyes glowed when he walked in, both of them smiling. Chris handed me a bag full of books. Kissing the top of my head he said, "I thought that you would like to read these." I smiled and nodded. "You know exactly what to do, don't you?" He laughed. "I try. What are you guys doing?" Cathy passed by him touching his hand and said, "I'll go start dinner." They tried to hide the look that passed by them, but I had seen it.  
  
At the door, she turned around, "Carrie? Alex called. He would really like to see you." Immediately my hand went to my head where half of my hair was missing. Cory was behind her and he came in carrying pansies and violets. Without missing a beat he walked up to me and kissed my cheek taking my hand off of my hair. "You are beautiful. Alex will think so, too." Smiling, I spent the next hour with my two brothers. 


	4. Chapter 4 Brother and Sister

I began feeling better, enough to help Cathy with the chores. Cory practically followed me around the house carrying anything that I needed. I laughed when I turned around and he almost fell trying to juggle the laundry basket. Quickly, I reached out for the towels that began falling.

"Cory, you cannot carry all of that." I said laughing. "Well, you shouldn't be. You should be resting." Laughing I carried the clothes in my arms, into the other room and began separating them calling out behind me, "I'm fine." And as I knew, he followed me.

The kitchen door opened and Cathy and Chris came in talking quietly between them. "Cathy. I don't think that you. Why are you seeing that man? Why can't it be me?" Cory and I looked at each other and Cory pulled me away from the door. Quietly, we listened to our brother and sister. I dared to look around the corner again.

Cathy's eyes were wild and she was shaking her head. "Chris! You know that we cannot do that! We have to think about Carrie and Cory. What would they say? I know that Julian can be hard to get to know, but he is a good person!" Chris tried to stay calm, but his feelings were plan across his face. "I don't like him, Cathy. I never did. I don't understand why you must date him!" He walked out slamming the door behind him. Cathy looked shaken. Soon we heard the ballet music coming from the other room.

Cory and I began to breathe again. Chris was always acting angry one moment and then he was fine the next. We couldn't figure it out. "What do you think he meant?" I shook my head. "I don't know." I looked at my twin. "Do you think it sounds like he, like they are together, aren't they?" The doorbell rang and there was a thud in the living room. Cory and I ran to see what happened leaving the thoughts of our sister and brother for another day. Cathy was on the floor waving her hands and rubbing her leg. "I'm fine. Check to see who is at the door."

I smiled and straightened my hair. It was Alex. "Hi, Carrie," he said quietly. He had flowers and candy in his hands. "I was wondering if you felt like going out tonight?"

Alex was great. I felt even better when he decided not to become a minister. "Carrie? Who is it?" Cathy was behind me. "Alex! Hi, come on in. I was going to make dinner. Why don't you stay?"

Alex shifted his weight and said politely, "I was hoping that Carrie would want to go to the movies with me. What do you say, Carrie?" I looked up at Cathy and she smiled. I could see that she was still upset about her argument with Chris. "Do you mind?" I asked her. She shook her head. "No, of course not. Cory and I will stay home. Go and have fun."

My date with Alex was wonderful. I couldn't have expected more. He was the perfect gentleman. The movie ran a little late and I was extremely tired. Alex walked me to the door. "Did you like the movie?" he asked. I shook my head and smiled up at him. My attention moved to the house where I could hear ballet music. "I really must be going."

He kissed me gently and I walked into the house.

The music was coming from Cathy's room. When I passed the room, I saw her and Chris dancing. Waltzing. It was the only dance that Chris knew. Cathy was dressed in her nightgown and Chris' shirt was opened. I know that I should have passed the room, but they looked so happy like they were in a fairytale. They must have made up with each other I thought, when all of a sudden Chris put his hands into her hair and said softly, "Dance, Ballerina, Dance." Cathy immediately began to spin in circles until she was once again in his arms laughing.

"God, Cathy, you are so beautiful," I heard Chris say painfully. He bent down and kissed her on the lips. "Chris?" she asked quietly, uncertain. "It's okay the twins aren't here, just this once," he whispered into her ear. Her arms gracefully circled around his neck as she kissed him back.

The door downstairs opened and closed and I moved to my room before they could see me. I was shaken by what I had seen and I screamed when Cory came into our room. "Carrie! Are you okay?" Everyone immediately came running. I was embarrassed.

"Carrie, darling, are you okay? What is wrong?" Cathy asked. She had put on a robe. Chris was buttoning his shirt. My eyes quickly when to Cory who only looked concerned for me.

"I just wasn't expecting you to come in, Cory. I thought that you were home." He put down his guitar. "No, I was out with some friends." Chris looked really uncomfortable and Cathy said, "Chris, come with me, we'll make some hot chocolate." And they left.

I went to take a shower. I needed to think before I told Cory what I saw. After seeing Cathy and Chris the way that I thought of Alex and I, I began to remember different things about them throughout the years.

My shower lasted longer than it should have, but the memories were too much: all of the gifts Chris gave Cathy, the words they said between them, the look in their eyes whenever they saw each other, the fact that they always needed to touch one another whenever they passed each other.

I was shaken…and I need to tell Cory….

When I came out of the bathroom, I found Cory sitting on the rocker in our room playing his guitar. I stood there listening for a minute to his beautiful voice. I was use to hearing him play. He looked up at me and stopped playing and smiled at me, "Hi." He got up and began to gather his things for his own shower, when I stopped him. "Cory, can we talk?"

I guess it was something in my voice because he turned around and looked a little alarmed. "Sure," he said as he sat, "what's wrong?" I turned to the hallway and closed the door, so Cathy and Chris didn't here me.

My twin and I sat on my bed; I drew up my legs and put my arms around them. "Tell me again about what you remember from Foxworth Hall. What do you remember about Chris and Cathy?" Cory looked a little confused and he shook his head. "Carrie, you know what I remember. Chris and Cathy took care of us. They did the best they could and they made that room and attic a whole house for us. Why?" My hair was still damp from my shower and I moved it off my neck and said, "Remember Chris and Cathy argued this afternoon? When I came home tonight, the ballet music was playing from her room and her and Chris were dancing." Cory said, "Carrie, they always do that." I shook my head. "She was in her nightgown and his shirt was unbuttoned. They seemed to be like…. in a fairytale." I looked up into his eyes, "Cory, they kissed the same way that you'd kiss a girlfriend." Blushing, I looked away from him and said, "The same why Alex kisses me." I quickly continued, "Think about it from the past several years. Do you think they could be in love with each other?"

I watched the emotions float across his face and knew that he was remembering all the times when Chris and Cathy were together. His blue eyes rested upon my face, "Maybe they are… They were older than us when they were locked up in that attic. It must have been harder for them. I mean Chris was 17 when we escaped, that is past the age of dating." I stood up and went to the bureau to get my brush. "Do you think we should say something? Let them know that we know? Chris had told Cathy that wet weren't here and that is when she left him kiss her."

There was a knock on the door and I dropped the brush. I was being paranoid. I just didn't want to hurt their feelings. I loved Chris and Cathy very much. Chris opened the door. "Hi, I just wanted to remind you guys that we are going to New York tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5 Could they be in love?

When I came out of the bathroom, I found Cory sitting on the rocker in our room playing his guitar. I stood there listening for a minute to his beautiful voice. I was use to hearing him play. He looked up at me and stopped playing and smiled at me, "Hi." He got up and began to gather his things for his own shower, when I stopped him. "Cory, can we talk?" I asked.  
  
I guess it was something in my voice because he turned around and looked a little alarmed. "Sure," he said as he sat, "what's wrong?" I turned to the hallway and closed the door, so Cathy and Chris didn't here me.  
  
My twin sat with me on my bed; I drew up my legs and put my arms around them. "Tell me again about what you remember from Foxworth Hall. What do you remember about Chris and Cathy?" Cory looked a little confused and he shook his head. "Carrie, you know what I remember. Chris and Cathy took care of us. They did the best they could and they made that room and attic a whole house for us. Why?" My hair was still damp from my shower and I moved it off my neck and said, "Remember Chris and Cathy argued this afternoon? When I came home tonight, the ballet music was playing from her room and her and Chris were dancing." Cory said, "Carrie, they always do that." I shook my head. "She was in her nightgown and his shirt was unbuttoned, half off. They seemed to be like.. in a fairytale." I looked up into his eyes, "Cory, they kissed the same way that you'd kiss a girlfriend." Blushing, I looked away from him and said, "The same why Alex kisses me." I quickly continued, "Think about it from the past several years. Do you think they could be in love with each other?"  
  
I watched the emotions float across his face and knew that he was remembering all the times when Chris and Cathy were together. His blue eyes rested upon my face, "Maybe they are. They were older than us when they were locked up in that attic. It must have been harder for them. I mean Chris was 17 when we escaped, that is past the age of dating." I stood up and went to the bureau to get my brush. "Do you think we should say something? Let them know that we know? Chris had told Cathy that we weren't here and that is when she left him kiss her."  
  
There was a knock on the door and I dropped the brush. I was being paranoid. I just didn't want to hurt their feelings. I loved Chris and Cathy very much. Chris opened the door. "Hi, I just wanted to remind you guys that we are going to New York tomorrow." His eyes searched first my face and then Cory's. He stepped further into the room, "You guys okay?" Cory gathered his things and said, "Yes, we are fine. We'll be ready for tomorrow. Good night, Chris." With that he left the room. 


End file.
